Strength of the Heart
by mewtwofangirl
Summary: When Son Goku takes his children Gohan and Kaia to see Master Roshi, Bulma, and the Z-Fighters, things do not go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Goku held both his children firmly in his lap as the Flying Nimbus carried the three of them across the sky.

"Daddy, where are we going?" his daughter asked, her big brown eyes full of excitement and curiosity. Goku smiled and ruffled her jet black hair lovingly.

"We're going to go see some old friends of mine." he replied. The little girl frowned thoughtfully, then turned back to her father.

"Daddy, if you're a fighter, and your friends are fighters, and mommy used to be a fighter, how come she won't let us be fighters, too? It's not fair!" she said, pouting. Goku sighed. He saw her point, but ChiChi was not someone who he would want to argue with, especially when the subject was their children. Like their daughter, his wife was quite a firecracker, but that was not always a good thing.

"Well, I know how you feel, but your mom just doesn't want you and Gohan to get hurt, Kaia. She wants you to study, and become a great scholar." he said. Kaia crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Well, I don't want to be a scholar. I want to become one of the best fighters in the whole world!" she stated boldly. Goku laughed.

_That's my girl. Too bad ChiChi won't let me train her. _he thought, slightly disapointed. Glancing down, Goku's slightly dimmed spirits were once again lifted.

"We're here." he announced. Kaia sighed in relief.

"Finally. I love you, Daddy, but having to sit in your lap for two and a half hours... not so much." she said. Goku laughed and helped Kaia and her brother off the Nimbus. As he was setting Gohan down next to his twin sister, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillin emerged from inside Kame House to greet them.

"Hey Goku! Long time no see!" Krillin said. Master Roshi looked down at the children, who were hiding shyly behind their father, and back up at Goku.

"Goku, my boy! It's good to see you again! But I'm curious, what's with the youngsters? Are you babysitting them, or something?" he asked. Goku grinned and shook his head.

"No. They're mine. My son Gohan, who I named after my grandfather, and my daughter Kaia, who we named after ChiChi's mother. As you guys can probably guess, they're twins." he said proudly. Bulma knelt to Gohan and Kia's level.

"Hi there. So, what do you kids want to be when you grow up?" she asked gently. Gohan's shy response came first.

"I'm going to be a great scholar." he said quietly. Kaia threw a punch in the air, away from Bulma before turning back and replying,

"And I'm going to be one of the strongest fighters in the world!" Krillin laughed at this.

"Well she's definatly yours, Goku. Have you been training them at all?" Goku shook his head.

"No. ChiChi's making them study." he replied. Krillin frowned.

"That figures. Too bad. Kaia's got a lot of determination. She'd be almost as strong as you some day with the proper training." he said. Goku smiled and ruffled Kaia's hair, making her giggle.

"Yeah, she's a little firecracker alright. And...!" a sudden expression of alarm hit Goku's face, and he turned to the others.

"Something powerful is coming this way! And whatever it is it's NOT friendly!" he exclaimed. Krillin, too, looked up in alarm and asked Goku if it might be Piccolo, but Goku shook his head, stating that this energy was way too dark and too powerful for Piccolo to even be a comparison. As the group looked to the sky, they saw someone approaching fast in the distance. Goku readied for battle. He didn't know who or what the stranger was or wanted, but he did know that he had to be prepared to protect his children at any cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kakarot! What have you been doing all these years? Why haven't you completed your mission?" Goku glared at the muscular man with long messy black hair and a long dark brown tail.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" he demanded. The man let out a surprised and obviously furious gasp.

"Kakarot, what happened to your tail?" Goku's stern gaze did not falter when he replied.

"It was removed a long time ago. Now I'll ask you one more time, WHO are you?" the man growled in annoyance.

_Kakarot, you idiot! Gah... he must've hit his head as an infant. _he thought. He then smirked darkly.

"Well, since you clearly receaved some sort of injury to your head as a child, I'll explain. My name is Raditz. You and I are both part of an intergalactic warrior race known as the Saiyans. You were sent here to eliminate all life on this planet so we could sell it to another race for profit. Which is partially lucky for you, because you, two others, and myself were all sent on missions when an asteroid collided with our planet twenty three years ago, destroying all, including our mother and father. You and I. . .are brothers, Kakarot." Goku and everyone else gasped at this.

"BROTHERS?" they all exclaimed. Kaia glared up at her "uncle" and said,

"If you're REALLY his brother, why come looking for him now?" Raditz ignored her, turning to Goku to answer the question adressed to him.

"I came looking for you because we need your help in conquering another planet. Three of us aren't enough to overpower the inhabitants. Then, we will come back to this miserable rock and finish the job you failed to complete as a child." he said. Goku clenched his fists.

"Look, I don't know if what your saying is true, but my name is Goku, and I'm from Earth! . . .I think you need to leave." he said. Raditz was about to say something in response, but he caught a glimpse of the children and smirked.

"My, my, Kakarot. Those wouldn't happen to be your brats behind you, would they?" he asked, smirking coldly. Goku tensed.

"No they're not!" he replied swiftly. Raditz kicked Goku aside and swiftly picked up the children.

"Trying to lie won't help you or them. If they didn't have Saiyan blood, then they wouldn't have tails. I'm going to make this as simple as I can, Kakarot. Join us, or. . .no, merely joining us isn't enough. First, I will need you to prove your loyalty. Kill a hundred of these pathetic Earthlings in the next twenty four hours and pike them up on this beach, or...well, for the sake of the children, I won't voice the details of the consiquence aloud. I will however say this: They ARE my neice and nephew, and I would hate to have to harm them. Farewell, Kakarot." Goku's chest tightened in helplessness as Raditz flew away with the children, who cried out for desperatly for their currently injured father.

"DADDY!" As Goku stood, he slammed his fist into a nearby palm tree angrilly.

"NO!" he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAAHHH! DADDY! DADDY!" Both Raditz and Kaia groaned in annoyance. Sighing, Kaia turned to her twin brother.

"Gohan, you've GOT to at least try to stop crying. I don't know what this guy is capable of, all I know is that if you don't try to toughen up, then he'll probably do something really painful to you." she warned. Gohan paid her no mind. He merely cried louder, until Kaia exclaimed,

"Gah! Gohan, if you won't try to stay calm and stop crying, I wish Uncle Raditz would at LEAST lock you in his stupid spaceship-thingy so we don't have to listen to you!"

_Good idea, brat. _Raditz thought as he picked Gohan up and gently tossed him into the spacepod. Kaia uncovered her ears and sighed in relief.

"Yeesh. I won't lie, I'm just as scared of you as Gohan is, but at least I have enough faith to know that our dad will come through for us, one way or another." she grumbled. Raditz sighed in annoyance and sat in the grass next to her.

"I couldn't care less if you cry as well, so long as your quiet about it." he snapped.

"What was it like?" Kaia asked suddenly. Raditz raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"What do you mean, brat?" he asked in annoyance. Kaia sighed.

"My name is Kaia, Uncle Raditz. And what I mean is: What was it like on the Saiyan home planet? And. . .why are you doing all this? Why not come live with us?" Raditz looked up at the sky when he replied to her.

"Life was semi-difficult, due to how we earned a living, but it was satisfactory none the less. It looked as though when I arrived on that island that you wanted to fight me, Kaia. If that was the case, you would have loved your grandfather, Bardok. He would not have hesitated to train you. Don't you dare mention this to Kakarot, but had I my way, I would stay on this miserable rock and never return to the space fleet I was sent from. However, the lives of my older sister and her daughter are on the line. The one who sent me here said if I return alive a failure, then he would kill them. Because Zynca. . .your cousin, is no older than you are, it was never you and your brother I intended to kill should Kakarot refuse to heed my command. And I. . ." Raditz trailed off then, picking Kaia up and gently tossing her into the spacepod with her brother. As if on cue, Goku and a temporary ally he obtained; Piccolo, were just decending to face the evil Saiyan.

"Raditz! Give me back my children!" Goku commanded. Raditz smirked.

"So Kakarot, you choose to defy me? Very well. I suppose I'll have to kill you and the green man and settle for taking the children with me in your stead!" he exclaimed, readying for battle.

The fight lasted for almost three hours. Goku's ribs we broken, and Piccolo was down to one arm. The children had shattered the spacepod, each subconsiously dealing a devistating blow to their uncle. Goku took this opportunity to pin Raditz from behind, allowing Piccolo to finish the job.

"You know, Goku, if I hit him now, I'll kill you too." Piccolo said, smirking. Goku held back a gasp of pain as Raditz's elbow hit one of his broken ribs.

"I know, but I can't hold him much longer. Hurry!" he said. Piccolo snorted.

"Have it your way. Just saves me the trouble of killing you later. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" And that was the end of the battle. Raditz and Goku had both fallen. With his dying breath, Raditz laughed.

"You. . .may have defeated me, but two of my commrads are on their way. And. . .each of them is much more powerful than I was. It's just a shame I won't be around to see them kill you." he said before closing his eyes lifelessly. Right after the death of the Saiyan, Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin arrived at the scene. Krillin rushed over to the dying Goku.

"Goku!" Goku looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"H-hey Krillin. Do me a favor, will you?" Krillin fought back tears.

"S-sure, Goku. Anything." he promised. Goku explained what had happened before Krillin and the others arrived, then said,

"Promise me. . .you'll help ChiChi look after Gohan and Kaia until you guys wish me back, okay?" and with that, he, too, died. But unlike Raditz, Goku's body was also sent to the realm of King Yemma. As Bulma went to pick up the unconsious children, Piccolo beat her to it.

"I'm taking them with me." he stated emotionlessly. Krillin turned to him and pointed a finger accusingly.

"Why? So you can eat them?" he demanded. Piccolo glared at him.

"I'm not going to eat them, you idiot! I'm going to train them." he said before taking off. Krillin moved to pursue Piccolo, but Master Roshi stopped him.

"Wait, Krillin. ChiChi may not like it, but training with Piccolo may be the best option Gohan and Kaia have right now. It will do them good, and you and the others could use their help. Besides, you know that little girl takes after ChiChi quite a bit. Now imagine what she would do if she found out you interfered with what may well be her only chance to become a fighter." Krillin swallowed nervously at this.

"Actually, if it's all the same to you, Master Roshi, I'd rather NOT imagine what she would do." he stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wh-what's going on?" Kaia asked groggily, finally coming to. Piccolo sighed in annoyance, having just dropped the half-Saiyan's twin brother off to survive on his own, he didn't look at her when he replied.

"About time you woke up, brat." he growled. Kaia looked up and gasped upon seeing who was carrying her.

"Wow! You're Mr. Piccolo, aren't you?" Piccolo nodded the affirmative, again not looking at her.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, my dad told me about how he fought you at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and he said you had some pretty interesting moves. I've always wanted to learn how to fight so I could fight you, too, so I could see for myself how good you were." Kaia explained shyly. Piccolo smirked.

"Well this is your lucky year kid, because if you can survive for six months wherever I decide to drop you off, I'LL be your teacher." he remarked. Kaia's eyes lit up as he landed and set her down.

"Really? Uhm... Mr. Piccolo?"

"What?" Piccolo asked impatiently.

"Well... I was wondering... if I survive on my own for six months, d-do you think I could have a GI like yours?" Kaia asked semi-timidly. Piccolo was slightly taken aback by this, but nodded curtly.

"Sure kid. IF you can survive. But you CAN'T try to hunt down your brother and help him. You both need to do this on your own. Got it?" Kaia nodded obediently.

"Yes sir." she replied. When Piccolo had taken his leave, she wasted no time in gathering twigs and fallen branches around the area to use as firewood. She then took two stones, a peice of stray twine, and a stick of bamboo. She sharpened the two stones, tying one to the bamboo to make a spear, and used the other as a dagger. she took the remaining twine (there was quite a bit of it there) and used it to tie together some palm frocks she had cut to make a semi-durable shelter. She then took her spear and waded into the nearby river, standing VERY still, until,

*SPLASH!*

She managed to stab two or three unsuspecting fish and taking them back up to the spot where she planned to set up her camp.

Unbeknownst to the four and a half year old, Piccolo watched her silently, slightly impressed by how she was coping to the situation compared to her brother. Gohan was still crying helplessly, clueless as to what to do. Piccolo knew the boy would figure it out eventually, but he wished that at least the crying would cease. It was beginning to annoy him so much, he had to leave to check on the girl again before he swooped down and smacked the boy.

*Later that night. . . .*

The full moon shone brightly over the landscape, and Gohan, who had just finished two apples that (though he did not realize it, and he voiced much complaint) Piccolo had brought him, decided to gaze up at the full moon. . . .Only moments after, the child transformed. Gohan was no longer himself, but a monsterous great ape. Noticing this, Piccolo also saw Kaia in the distance. She, too, had transformed. Piccolo looked up at the moon thoughtfully.

_That must be what made them change. I'll have to destroy it to get them to change back. _he thought as he gathered his energy.

"Special Beam Cannon!" though it would not seem possible, that one attack was all it had taken to shatter the moon and change the children back to their true forms. Both of which were naked, due to the fact that their clothes were shredded when they transformed. This was an issue Piccolo easily remedied. He began with Gohan by removing the boy's tail and giving him an orange GI much like Goku's as well as a sword. The only real difference in the child's GI other than the size was the symbol. Piccolo smirked.

"You're clothes are like your dad's, but the symbol shows that you're from MY clan. Now I must go tend to your sister. You're on your own now, Gohan." he murmured before flying over to where Kaia had made her own campsite. When he landed, he saw that all the tools she had made, including the shelter had been destroyed. Feeling generous, Piccolo restored the girl's camp to it's original state and then, after removing her tail, dressed her in a GI like his, just as she had asked, and gave her a sword as well, engraving her name into it so she could tell it apart from Gohan's when they reunited.

"Consider yourself lucky I decided to make due with my part of the deal first, kid. Now it's up to you to fulfill your part on your own. See you in six months." He said before flying away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Six months came and went, and both Gohan and Kaia had easilly adapted to their surroundings. Gohan had somewhat lost track of the months, but Kaia watched and waited eagerly for Piccolo when the time frame was finally up. As she saw him overhead, she waved to him in greeting.

"Piccolo-Sensei!" Piccolo smirked.

"Ready to go get your brother, kid?" he said. Kaia nodded.

"Yes, Sensei. Thank you for the GI, by the way. It's really comfortable, and easy to move in." she said. Piccolo muttered a "Your welcome" before picking her up and heading over to Gohan's camp.

"Sensei?" Piccolo quickly glanced down at Kaia before looking back ahead.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think I'll be almost as strong as you are when the training is complete?" Piccolo snorted.

"I doubt it. You'll need a LOT more than six months worth to be as stong as I am." Seeing the dissapointment in her eyes as he said this, Piccolo quickly added,

"But you WILL match my strength someday, provided your harpy of a mother lets me or Goku keep training you." Kaia's eyes were full of light once more and she nodded.

When they reached Gohan's camp, training immediatly began.

"Alright, listen up. I'm going to start you two off with basic physical combat. Lesson one: Offense. Gohan, you're first. . . .Kaia, don't EVEN look at me like that. You'll get a turn before the day is out. I can promise you that. Now go sit patiently out of the way. I'll call you when it's your turn." Piccolo said sternly. Kaia muttered something about how she would hold him to his promise and sat on a nearby rock, watching her brother and Piccolo spar.

(Kaia's P.o.V.)

Man! This is totally not fair! I know he promised I'd get a chance to spar with him today too, but I know more about combat than Gohan does! All those times our mom thought I was studying math, I was actually reading a martial arts book. Although, that might not be good enough to help me against Piccolo. I mean, he IS one of the best fighters in the world. As I watch Piccolo and Gohan fight, I immediatly become intrigued at how much effort Gohan is putting into this, He throws multiple rapid kicks and punches at Piccolo. Each is blocked for the most part, but still! I know it's only a matter of time before Gohan at least. . . I knew it. Gohan just landed a hit to Piccolo's face. Piccolo smirks, and now it's his turn to go on the offensive.

"Brace yourself Gohan. You know he isn't going to go easy on you." I warn. Unfortunatly, that little distraction of mine was enough to allow Piccolo to kick Gohan pretty hard, sending him flying. . .right into me.

(Regular P.o.V.)

Kaia gasped in surprise as Piccolo kicked Gohan into her, sending them both toppling to the ground. Her shock turned to irritation as she stood up.

"You wanna watch where you're aiming, you big green dummy?" she snapped. Piccolo's eye twitched as he growled in irritation.

"You aiming to get the sense beat outta you?" he said, glaring at her. Kaia smirked.

_Yes! Looks like I struck a nerve! Sorry Gohan, but it's MY turn now! _she thought, preparing to fight.

"Come on, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, much less land a hit on me, old man!" she remarked. Piccolo charged at her, she quickly dodged it and kicked at him, only to have her attack blocked. She threw a few more punches, and Piccolo, realizing what the purpose of all this was, sighed.

"Well, your certainly Goku's daughter. You're too impatient for your own good." he said, quickly teleporting behind her and sending her flying into a nearby tree. He'd hoped it would keep her on the side lines for a while, but it didn't. She jumped right back up, ignoring the pain in her head and feeling of warm blood trickling down her arm.

"Is that all you can do?" she challenged. However, she ended up eating her words, because it was't even a moment after that when she fell to the ground, unconsious. Piccolo snorted.

"Stupid brat. . ." he growled before turning to Gohan. Gohan charged at Piccolo, eager to land yet another few hits.

(Piccolo's P.o.V.)

Well, well. Looks like despite her determination, Kaia is still bested by her brother. I dodge a hit from Gohan and teleport behind him, only to have him duck from my incoming kick. Perhaps tomorrow I ought to teach her patience and self-control. That kind of reckless stupidity will only get her killed when the Saiyans arrive.

"Quit slacking off, Gohan. Pick up your pace, or your enemy will end up getting the best of you." I growl. Gohan slightly increases his speed, but his eyes keep wandering back to his unconsious sister. I sigh and tell him that enough is enough for the day. I also make a mental note on both children's progress. Though Kaia is somewhat strong, and eager to prove her worth, as I said, she needs more training in self-control, she needs to take at least a moment to plan how she will attack before rushing in. As for Gohan, though he was a sniveling brat when I dropped the two of them off to survive, he's gotten stronger, and needless to say, his progress will more than likely go at a swifter pace than his sister's.

(Reg PoV)

Piccolo told Gohan to go find himself something to eat, but Gohan shook his head, refusing to leave Kaia's side.

"I want to make sure she wakes up. Then I'll take her with me so we can both find some food." Piccolo snorted and muttered a "Whatever" before colsing his eyes to meditate. It wasn't long afterward that Kaia slowly began to stir. As she sat up, she rubbed her sore head.

"Ok, rushing in wasn't my greatest idea." she muttered. Gohan giggled, causing her to glare slightly at him in a, "shut-up-or-I-will-suffocate-you-in-your-sleep" kind of way. Deciding not to find out if she was serious, Gohan said,

"Come on, we should go get something to eat before it gets dark" Kaia nodded and stood.

"Yeah, ok." she said. As the two walked out of earshot of Piccolo and over to a nearby stream to catch some fish, Kaia turned to her brother.

"Gohan, I can trust you to keep a secret, right?" Gohan nodded.

"Of course you can. What's the matter?" Kaia blushed slightly and sighed nervously.

"I-I think. . .I think I'm in love with Mr. Piccolo." she whispered. Gohan's jaw dropped in slight surprise.

"Really?" he asked, grabbing a catfish and throwing it onto the shore. Kaia nodded and also made a grab for a fish, only to slip and fall into the water, the fish landing in the front of her GI. Sighing in annoyance, she took it and threw it next to Gohan's. Gohan laughed.

"Well, that's one way to catch a fish." he said. Kaia stuck her tongue out and playfully splashed him. When they returned to where Piccolo was, they saw that he had made a fire for them already, and had gone back to meditating. As the children cooked their fish, Piccolo spoke.

"What were you two wispering about over there?" he asked, not opening his eyes. Gohan and Kaia exchanged glances before Kaia replied,

"We were just talking about how the last six months were for us." she lied. When no response came from Piccolo, the children merely ate their fish and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Six months of training passed in what seemed like a heartbeat, and Piccolo was instructing the children while they sparred together for the last time before the arrival of the Saiyans.

"Gohan, she may be your sister, but right now, she is the opponent! Do NOT go easy on her! Kaia, try harder, I can tell when you're slacking!" Upon this instruction, Kaia smirked.

_So, Piccolo-Sensei, you want me to try harder? Fine, then. Sorry, Gohan, but this was by Sensei's instructions. I hope this works. . . _she thought as she began to focus her Ki. Within two to three minutes, there was a small burst of Ki charged and ready to be fired from her fingertips.

"Special Beam Cannon!" While Gohan dodged this with ease, Piccolo could do nothing but stare in shock for a moment.

_I-Impossible! How could she have possibly learned my technique? _

Gohan quickly threw a Masenko, and Kaia dodged it, countering with her own Masenko blast. Gohan teleported out of the way, and threw one more Masenko at her back, knocking her against a nearby rock. She fell to the ground, unable to use any more of her ki. Angry tears streamed down her cheeks. She had lost. Gohan had gotten the best of her. She had tried so hard to prove herself to be the strongest of the two, and she had failed. Slowly, she stood. Her gaze landed on Gohan. Her eyes burned with hate and anger. She ran past Gohan, murmuring,

"It's not fair." before taking off towards the forest. Piccolo reached to stop her, but she dodged his reach and disapeared into the brush. Sighing, Piccolo told Gohan to stay put and followed her. When he finally found the half-Saiyan, she was sitting by the stream, sobbing. He let out a low growl before roughly grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What is your problem? Are you going to give up and run away crying like a baby everytime an opponent gets the better of you? Life's not a bowl of cherries, kid! But that doesn't mean it's the end of the world if you can't get every single freakin' victory! Did I give up just because your father beat me in the Martial Arts Tournament? NO! I kept training! I kept improving my fighting style so I could beat him! Just because you lost to your brother doesn't mean you're weak, you idiot!" Kaia looked up at Piccolo, her eyes were tearstained, but she was no longer crying. Piccolo's words reached just the right place, because she smiled then.

"Heh, it's just as my dad always told me: When you're fighting for something you believe in, only in surrender, will be defeat." she murmured. Piccolo smirked.

"Yeah, something like that. Come on, I want you to try agai-? . . .We have to get back to Gohan, NOW!" Also sensing the menacing power level nearby, Kaia nodded and the two of them raced back to where Gohan was waiting.

As Piccolo, Kaia, Gohan, Tien, Chiautzu, Yamcha, and Krillin stood facing the two Saiyans, a suffocating tension filled the air. The seven of them had each gotten significantly stronger, but even when Goku finally arrived, would they all be enough to defeat the monsters that stood before them?

"Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta, the shorter of the two Saiyans demanded.

"He'll be here." Piccolo growled. Kaia looked up at the sky worriedly, hoping that she and the others would be able to hold off the Saiyans until her father's arrival. As she was about to say something to Piccolo, she felt a strong power level burst by, then disapear. When she looked over at the Saiyans, Vegeta's cruel smirk was replaced by a scowl in the direction of the power level's disapearance.

"Nappa, if she comes back, KILL her. We can't have her interfering, especially not on their behalf." she was barely able to hear him mutter. She blinked in confusion.

_What the heck is that creepy shrimp talking about over there? Who is "she"? And if "she" is supposodly someone THEY know, then why would "she" be helping US? _she wondered.

"Yeah, yeah. Say, Vegeta, can't we have some fun with Kakarot's brats and the res of them until he gets here?" Vegeta smirked and glanced up at the other Saiyan.

"Fine. But leave the Namekian in one peice, Nappa. Somehow I feel that we can learn more about the Dragon Balls from him." he said coldly. The Z-Fighters tensed. The battle was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It hadn't taken long before Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaoutzu had fallen. Only Piccolo, Krillin, and the children had lived to await Goku's arrival. Piccolo turned to the other three.

"We need to devise a plan, or we'll end up just like the other three. Krillin distract him. Whatever you do, keep his attention off of me. While he's occupied with you, I'll grab his tail from behind. Kaia, while they're distracting him, you charge up a Special Beam Cannon like your life depends on it. Gohan, you fire up for a Masenko. As soon as I've got a hold of him, you two hit him with all you've got." The others nodded in understanding and then broke apart to follow through with their part of the plan. Unfortunatly, as Piccolo grabbed ahold of Nappa's tail, the Saiyan just smirked coldly.

"Please, is that the only strategy you've got?" He easilly tossed Piccolo aside and dodged the children's attacks. Kaia glared up at him angrilly and fired a Masenko at him. It hit dead on, but did little damage. Gohan fired at him as well, and was able to knock him into a cliff, causing a pile of natrual debris to fall upon the enormous Saiyan. This enraged Nappa, and he emerged from the debris and began charging at Gohan with an intent to kill. Kaia bolted in front of Gohan to prepare to use a technique she had been *secretly working on with his help. (*Kaia and Gohan only thought they were doing this in secret, but Piccolo had seen them practicing each day they did so.) She closed her eyes and braced to try to stop the Ki technique Nappa was preparing to fire at them. Seeing this, Piccolo rushed to their aid.

_Kaia, you fool! You cannot bounce an attack that powerful back at this opponent! _he thought. Kaia's eyes were closed as she concentrated, but her focus was broken as she heard a cry of pain from Piccolo. Her eyes shot open in horror as she saw him fall to the ground.

"Piccolo, no!" she and her brother cried in unison. Piccolo laughed strainfully.

"Heh, what a pathetic fate. Me, the mighty Piccolo throwing down my life to save a couple of brats. . . .Heheh, Gohan. . .Kaia. . .you two were the only ones who have ever treated me like a friend. Th-thank you. . . . . l-look after eachother, okay? And promise me. . .promise you won't cry. Goodbye, my friends." As he spoke his final words, Piccolo closed his eyes, his life leaving him. Despite Piccolo's last request, as Gohan tried to avenge him, a fourth death was too much. Every tear Kaia had held in for Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaoutzu began to come forth along with the tears for Piccolo that she could not contain. She laid over his chest and sobbed. She sobbed for moments until Gohan cried out,

"Remember what ever he told you in the forest!" Her eyes widened as his words returned to her:

**"What is your problem? Are you going to give up and run away crying like a baby everytime an opponent gets the better of you? Life's not a bowl of cherries, kid! But that doesn't mean it's the end of the world if you can't get every single freakin' victory! Did I give up just because your father beat me in the Martial Arts Tournament? NO! I kept training! I kept improving my fighting style so I could beat him! Just because you lost to your brother doesn't mean you're weak, you idiot!" **

To most, these words echoing in her heart and mind would have had little to do with the situation at hand, but to Kaia, it mean that Piccolo would never want her to give up, and neither would the others who had fallen. As she watched her brother fight, though he had little strength left, she then knew why it was he who was truly the strongest of the two, and she knew that somehow she had to help him.

"MASENKO HA!" Nappa wheeled on her as her attack hit him between the shoulder blades.

"You little brat! I'll kill you both!" He swiftly grabbed her by the throat and tossed her into Gohan, knocking them both to the ground. As he was about to finish them off, someone or something swiped them out of harm. Gohan looked up and gasped in relief.

"Dad!" he greeted. Goku grinned his signature goofy grin and waved at Krillin and the children.

"Hey there. Sorry I'm late." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You certainly took your sweet time getting here." Krillin and Kaia said in unison.

Goku gave an appologetic smile and explained that it took him a while to run down snake way. He then looked around gravely at Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo.

"What happened here?" he asked. Krillin looked down.

"Yamcha. . .died fighting these creatures called the Saibamen. You won't find Chiaoutzu anywhere because. . .he blew himself up to try to take down the big guy and. . . Tien died trying to avenge Chiaoutzu. As for Piccolo-" Gohan interupted then.

"He died trying to save us." he said sadly. Goku looked up at Nappa, eyes full of anger. Nappa smirked coldly as Goku walked toward him.

"Finally, a REAL fight! Bring it on, Kakarot!" Goku's glare did not falter.

"You want a fight, you've got one!" he said. All of his true power came through then, and as he released this great power, the force was so overwhelming that the ground began to shake and pieces of earth and stone from where he stood literally broke off from the ground and began hovering around him. Nappa and Vegeta stood in shock and Krillin and the children scurried behind a large boulder nearby so as not to get in the way of Goku's wrath.

"All this. . .from Dad?" Gohan gasped.

Vegeta's scouter began to beep and his eyes widened.

"It's. . .eight thousand? . . .No, it's still rising! . . .It's. . .It's... NINE thousand. . ." Goku stopped unleashing his power and the bits of dirt and stone fell back to the ground. Nappa turned to Vegeta.

"Wh-what did you say his power level was, Vegeta?" Vegeta removed his scouter and crushed it angrilly.

"It's over nine thousand." he growled. Nappa clenched his fists.

"NINE THOUSAND? There's no way that can be right!" he exclaimed. Goku's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be so sure. I'll have you know I was trained in the art of Kaioken." he said. Vegeta gasped slightly.

"Kaioken?" he questioned. Nappa charged at Goku angrilly.

"Kaio-whatever! Who cares? I'm still gonna crush you! I don't care what you've learned!" At first, Goku didn't move, then, just as Nappa was about to land his attack, Goku teleported behind him and landed a kick to the back of his neck, sending him flying forward, face first into the ground. Krillin, Kaia, and Gohan stared in shock.

"Wh-whoa. . .How did he do that?" Krillin asked. Nappa clutched the back of his neck and stood, turning angrilly to Goku.

"You'll pay for that!" he exclaimed. Goku turned his head towards Nappa.

"We'll see. But I haven't even warmed up yet." he said. Nappa growled angrilly.

"What? . . .That," he said, pointing at his neck, "was LUCK. I'm the second strongest Saiyan in the Universe!" Goku scoffed.

"Well if your friend is stronger than you, then I guess that makes you the THIRD strongest." he remarked. Nappa chuckled darkly.

"Kakarot. . .I'm gonna rip you apart!" Kaia gasped worriedly, struggling against Krillin's grip.

"Kaia, your dad can handle this. Stay put!" he said. Reluctant, Kaia stopped struggling, but she kept her eye on the battle. First, it seemed that Nappa was going to get the best of Goku this time, but before the larger Saiyan could throw a punch, Goku had already rendered him unable to fight. As Goku threw Nappa at Vegeta's feet, he said,

"He won't be able to fight anymore, but he'll live if you leave now. I don't want to fight you, but if you want to end up like your friend, then so be it. The choice is yours." Vegeta cackled cruelly and blasted Nappa away.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kakarot! You're about to find out just what you're up against!" He then took something from his belt and threw it into the air, creating some sort of light.

"Wh-what is that?" Goku demanded. Vegeta smirked and looked into the direction of the light.

"It's true that Saiyans can only transform by the power of a full moon, but this technology creates an artificial moon... and the key to your demise!" Goku gasped as Vegeta transformed.

"N-no way!" he exclaimed. Kaia felt her body tremble as she stared up at the Great Ape that had once been Vegeta

"H-how is Dad going to be able to beat that thing?" she murmured. Krillin clenched his fists.

"I don't even think he's sure. But don't worry. There hasn't been an opponent yet that Goku couldn't defeat." he said, trying to assure the children and to an extent, himself.

"Prepare yourself Kakarot! You're death is at hand!" the Ape Vegeta boomed.


End file.
